the race that changed a race
by century99
Summary: The scientist that were chosen to stay at "Hells gate" have been working for 2 months now and have been notified of an alien military that could be more powerful then eywa herself could the scientist be the mediator or the destroyers of the once "PURE" Pandora. POSSIBLE CHOICE AT END OF CHAPTER


**hello first avatar story and actually kind of nervous but here it goes oh and on a little known note I will be introducing a few types of different soldiers that aren't in halo at all along with modified soldiers from halo and I own no halo or avatar things (wish I did).**

* * *

norm had been checking everything on the "master computer" that max had set up after the R.D.A. had been defeated and was checking all the emails meant to be sent to selfridge and quaritch along with all the reports for every other important figure that had mountains of responsibility to attend to. and as norm scrolled through everything he came up to an old email to quaritch about two standard months ago titled "revival". norm wondered about the email and soon opened it up,

* * *

"Colonel Quaritch this is grand marshal Fellson with the United Nations Space Command fourth fleet. We have received your message and have been granted to be able to aid you in anyway we can. I'd also like to make a bargain with you as per request from O.N.I. as we call them that you give us a fair amount of land in return for our services for us to do with as we please. As to study the planet more thoroughly than that of the reports that we have seen on the planet and we hope to be able to mine some of the resources of the planet as yourselves have already been doing for a little while now according to these files. and we will be on Pandora within four months.

Sincerely Fellson

* * *

Norm sat there for a long time wondering what he should do but nothing came to mind but to call everyone up to the control room and have a meeting on what to do, and with that norm reached for the headset with the microphone on it and gave an announcement for the meeting and told everyone to attend no matter what. _five minutes later _With everyone in the room I was still deathly quiet even the planet itself seemed to understand the pure danger it faces in the upcoming span of events. Norm stood up in the front with the screen of the computer on the big screen that used to display tactical info but was reorganized to display Pandorapedia just to study whatever people wanted. norm started to clear his throat then spoke a few words in a shaky voice "we have an emergency everyone there was an email from some high high ranking military personnel" while doing this norm pressed a button on the remote that brought up the email on the big screen for everyone to see. " so far what I gathered is tat they're coming in two months with weapons and supplies to help the R.D.A. fight and destroy the na'vi people... that's why I called you all here, to discuss what we should do.. Does anyone have any idea?" asked norm looking to all the worried faces with pure concern on his face. just as norm was gonna call the meeting to a screeching halt because of lack of ideas someone spoke up "maybe we can fool them into thinking no ones home or that the whole base is infected with a deadly disease" said max. Norm spoke up "yes it could work but we have no uniforms on base or even on planet or system" said norm with a bit of pessimism in his voice "yes we do I stored enough uniforms just in case something happened and we needed camouflage said an eager Max. But someone from the back soon spoke up in the middle "what if the navi see us what'd they think that the RDA is back on the planet and with those words smiles of approval soon ghosted away to nothing but a big room of frowns at the cost any idea could have. "Wait!.. maybe there's something we can do" everyone soon turned to the person of interest which happened to be a girl named **Pam. **With all eyes glued to **Pam** she began to feel a little overwhelmed "we have the na'vi fire a lot of arrows have them come in with animal claws and tear up the outside of the base, maybe we can make them think that everyone was dragged out of the base by turning off the power and closing the oxygen filters to make it look like the whole base got destroyed". It was deathly quiet for what seemed as life times with everyone staring at the young biologist. suddenly max and norm spoke up simultaneously "AMAZING IDEA!".

Jake was putting the finishing touches on the base sticking knifes where they had been thrown and arrows sticking out of the building with authenticated broken glass that had been used by ancient tech that people used to use on phones back in the 21 century. jake then went over the final plans on how the blood saved up from all the animals collected were dragged out of the bases main gate and threw "breaches" in the fence and of course they had ballistic forms of dead animals. and with **Pam **looking at the results she nodded to Jake with a gracious smile.

* * *

**hey guys if you want the next chapter at least three count em 3 reviews well hope to see ya soon**

**also I know its short but its just a prep for a bigger story plot**


End file.
